Confused Little Gods
by Real Goddess Of Mischief
Summary: This is story is about what the Avengers do when they have nothing else to do. And Since Loki and Thor are from Asgard they have no idea what there suppose to do and are really confused about what is going on.


Confused Little Gods

"There must be something we could do today!" Stark shouted in frustration as he entered the living room where the rest of the Avengers laid around with nothing to do.

"Well if there is no crime, what are we supposed to do?" Clint asked. "Loki, go out and cause crime so we have something to do." Tony suggested turning his attention to Loki.

"Why would we ask him to do that? He has a record he's trying to keep. It's been a whole day and he hasn't caused any mischief." Natasha protested.

"Yeah!" Loki agreed crossing his arms pouting.

"How about we do something fun...? How about we go to a theme park." Steve suggested.

"Great idea spangles!" Tony agreed. "Everybody in the car!" Tony shouted as he led everyone out of the room. Everybody screamed in excitement following him except Loki and Thor. "What's a theme park?" Thor asked Loki who just shrugged.

"The last time I came here it was crowded… Now there isn't anyone here." Clint said as they all made their way inside. "When they found out we were coming they cleared the place out so people won't bother us while were going on rides." Tony answered.

"It'd be best if I didn't go on any rides anyways." Bruce told them. "Why? You don't like them?"

"No it's just that I'm- I'm." "Wait a second Bruce. Are you scared of the rides?"

"What no of course not- Okay well maybe a little bit." Bruce confessed. "Um… Okay well-" "Tony?" "Yes Thor?" "Where are we?" Tony frowned in confusion. "Um… Universal Studios." Tony answered. "Oh… Okay."

"Can we go now!? Can we go now?!" Natasha and Clint scream in unison in Tony's ear. "Okay kids… Go have fun!" Tony said shooing then away. "YAY!" They both screamed running away from the group.

On the other hand Loki and Thor stood still not moving a bit from there spot not sure what to do. "I'm going to go with you guys." Steve said walking over to the both of them.

"Go with us where?" Loki asked curiously. "Oh right, this is your first time here… Well just stay close to me." Steve told them as he started to walk away expecting them to follow.

"Come on Bruce… Let's go get a funnel cake." Tony said to Bruce as he started walking off to the nearest funnel cake stand with Bruce.

Once Steve found a ride he wanted to go on he took Loki and Thor there to see if they wanted to go. The ride Steve had wanted to go on was 'The Mummy.'

When they got there Steve got inside and sat there waiting for Thor and Loki to come in. "What are you waiting for?" Steve asked impatiently.

"You expect me to get inside of this?" Thor asked eyeing the ride. "Well yeah sort of." Steve answered. "What is going to happen?" Loki asked worriedly. "Just get in and you'll see." Steve said patting the seat next to him.

Thor and Loki hesitated before entering the ride. "Steve, if we die from this I am going to kill you." Loki said sitting next to Steve and Thor sitting on the other side of him.

"We'll be fine Loki." Steve chuckled as one of the workers came over to them to make sure they all had their seatbelts on.

"Do you need help putting your seat belt on sir?" He asked Loki when he noticed he didn't have it on.

"What?" Loki asked glaring angrily at him thinking that was some sort of insult.

"Your seat belt." Steve repeated as he reached over and helped Loki put his seat belt on. "Thor you need to put yours on too." Steve said as he held onto the handlebar in front of them.

After a few tries Thor was finally able to get it on himself since he refused help from anyone.

"Ready to go." The person operating the controls said about to press the button to let the ride start.

Once he pressed the button it started and they were suddenly in complete darkness.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Thor asked.

"Who said that?" Loki shouted startled.

"Me."

"Me who?"

"It's me Thor."

"Thor where are you?" Loki asked moving his hands around searching for Thor.

"Right next to you Loki."

"Will you two shush?!" Steve shouted annoyed by the two of them.

"Who said that?!" They screamed in unison.

"THOR I FOUND YOU!" Loki screamed at the top of his lungs when the lights came back on and he was able to see his brother again. "So you did brother." Thor smiled.

Then they started hearing a sudden hissing sound coming from all around them. "What's that god awful noise?"

Thor asked looking all around him. Then he started feeling a bunch of creatures running around by his feet. "AAAAHHHH!" Loki and Thor both screamed as they realized they were bugs.

"KILL THEM LOKI! KILL THEM!" Thor screamed at Loki completely frightened. "I CANT SEE THEM!" Loki shouted back trying to throw green lasers to the floor by their feet.

The ride then started going really fast backwards. "LOKI YOU BROKE IT!" Thor shouted at Loki. "IM SORRY!" Loki apologized on the verge of tears.

In the background they hear a faint laughing until they then realize it is Steve who is the one laughing. "Steve what are you laughing at Loki broke it!" Thor yelled over to Steve.

The ride then came to a sudden stop as The Mummy came up on a screen in front of them.

"Who's that?" Thor asked pointing up at it. "NOW YOUR SOULS BELONG TO ME… FOREVER!" The mummy said raising his hands up. "AHHHHHH!" Loki and Thor screamed in terror.

Meanwhile with Clint and Natasha. After they got off of their first ride which was Transformers, Clint got a text from Steve to wait outside of the Mummy ride for them because he wanted them to see how Thor and Loki were reacting. He said it was hilarious and they needed to see.

"There they are." Natasha pointed out as she saw Steve Loki and Thor coming out of the Mummy ride.

"How did you guys like it?" Clint asked Thor and Loki. "He took my soul." Thor pouted.

"I keep telling you guys it's not real." Steve said.

"It was too real I saw the whole thing!" Loki argued. "But-… Never mind." Steve giggled. "Why don't we go on Jurassic Park now?" Clint suggested. "Sure." Steve agreed.

When the Jurassic Park ride started, they started off when they Jurassic Park were all nice and peace full and all they dinosaurs were kind to each other.

"What are those creatures?" Thor asked staring at the robotic dinosaurs thinking they are real. "There called dinosaurs." Clint answered. "It looks so real… Doesn't it?" Natasha asked Clint. "Ask Steve. He was there." He responded. "HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Steve pouted. "You were supposed to." Clint smiled.

The ride then started to go into a tunnel where they went up a hill.

"This is taking forever." Loki muttered. "Just wait. It gets better." Clint told him.

After they got to the top of the hill they were in complete darkness. "Not again!" Loki shouted.

When the lights came back on they saw smaller dinosaurs running around chasing each other angry while the electricity where they were in looked like it was broken.

They finally started to slow down to a stop when they were about to go down the hill. But right before they were let down the hill a huge T-Rex looked like it came from the ceiling.

All of them screamed at the top of their lungs as the dinosaur looked like it was going to grab them.

Right before they were about to go down the water fall Thor had thrown his hammer right into the dinosaurs mouth.

Later on everybody met up with Bruce and Tony who were still eating funnel cakes. "Let's go." Steve demanded as he approached them. "Already?" Tony said through a mouth full of funnel cake. "Why?" Bruce asked curiously. "You didn't have fun?" He added.

"No… We just had a little mishap on Jurassic Park." Steve answered. "Oh… Okay then." Tony said as he got up with Bruce.

They all started to make their way out of Universal studios as fast as they could really embarrassed about what had happened.

"This was really fun don't you think so Thor?" Loki asked looking up at him. "Yes. And the best part was that I could help these mortals get rid of their 'Dinosaur' problem." Thor said with a smile as Loki nodded his head in agreement.


End file.
